Luke Valentine
Luke Valentine (ルーク・ヴァレンタイン, Rūku Varentain), with his brother Jan, was a vampire and minor antagonist in the beginning of the Hellsing series. His Seiyū is Takehito Koyasu while he is voiced by Patrick Seitz in the English Dub. Appearance Luke has pale skin, long blonde hair tied with a white ribbon at the end, and green eyes. He wears silver pince-nez glasses and the same style of military jacket as his brother Jan, although Luke's is white with gold lining. In the manga, his jacket is black with white lining. He also wears white suit pants, white gloves, a white suit jacket over his jacket; in the OVA, a white overcoat draped over his shoulders is added. He later loses this overcoat during the Valentine brothers' invasion of Hellsing headquarters. Personality Luke likes to fancy himself as the one who will bring about Alucard's demise, believing that because of his relatively advanced powers that he was destined to surpass Alucard in every way. He believes that he has more than Alucard's powers at his own disposal, and believes Alucard to be just no more powerful than an artificial vampire like himself. When he discovers this to be far from the case, he is shown to be cowardly, yet still tries to put down Alucard, foolishly claiming him to be nothing more than "a dog." History He and his brother Jan are both sent to attack the Hellsing headquarters. Luke is later sent to battle Alucard, and he believes himself to be more than a match for Alucard. He soon finds that this is far from the truth, being soundly beaten by Alucard, who pleads with Luke to call upon more powerful vampiric abilities (having already been impressed by Luke's speed and reflexes) but is disappointed and disgusted to find Luke can't even heal his severed legs. Alucard then quips that in life (as a vampire), Luke was useless and pathetic. After Luke calls Alucard "a dog for the church of England", Alucard yells "SILENCE", and now, if Alucard is "a dog" as Luke claims, then he is simply "dog food." Luke is then devoured by Alucard's hell-hound. Luke would later reappear from the hell-hound's corpse with only his upper body free. Confused with this situation, he is quickly killed again by Walter's strings and his and half of Baskerville's body is forced to attack Alucard. This manages to push Alucard for awhile but he eventually shoots Luke and stops the attack. As Walter goes to stab an severely injured Alucard in the heart, it is revealed to be Luke's body acting as a double. This allows Alucard (in his Girlycard form) to sneak up on him. Alucard then remarks at how surprised he is at how useful Luke was, saying "it turns out dog food will do in a pinch". Abilities The Valentine Brothers were made specifically to eliminate Hellsing, with Luke being created with the purpose of defeating Alucard. He seemingly held the advantage against Alucard (albeit he wasn't fighting seriously) until the latter used release restraint level one, at which point Luke was easily overwhelmed. While Jan, save for some over-the-top strength and agility, is a more basic vampire, Luke in particular demonstrates an extreme form of celerity (more evident in the OVA II), skilled in using his dagger in combat, slicing his opponents into pieces, sharpshooting skills like Alucard, and accelerated healing, recovering quickly from being pierced by the soldiers trap spears and regenerating from being shot in the head by Alucard in the OVA and in the chest in the manga. His regeneration is not unlimited, for when Alucard shot him with the Jackal (which was made for use against regenerators like Alexander Anderson), he could not regenerate his legs. Relationships Alucard Note: The information posted is only from the Hellsing OVA. More information from the Hellsing anime and the Hellsing Manga is needed. When Luke meets Alucard in the sub-levels, Luke seems to be quite condescending to Alucard in the beginning, but frightened towards the end where Alucard kills him. Luke claims that he will prove that immortality is a myth, once he has Alucard's head on a stick in the Hellsing OVA II. After Alucard tore off Luke's legs, Luke refers to Alucard as the dog of the Church of England, to which Alucard replies by calling Luke 'dog food", followed by devouring him as Baskerville. Alucard goes back to that comment while belittling what is left of Luke. "As a vampire you were just a pathetic piece of shit. Now you're nothing but dog shit." Jan Valentine Given how short their time on-screen together was, it's hard to say exactly how well the two got along. Obviously, Jan is very comfortable talking with Luke, chatting the entire way to the Hellsing Mansion. Luke, however, didn't seem too pleased with the conversation. Luke seems somewhat short with Jan, usually telling him to shut up when he starts rambling. Trivia *Despite having a severed arm during his final II moments, it is worth noting that he could regenerate inside Baskerville (with the exception of his legs). *In OVA II, Alucard remarks near the end of their battle that he considers Luke "above even a Class A vampire"; in the anime, however, he simply saw him as a "Class A Vampire". *It is worth noting that Luke Valentine is the only member of the Millennium Group to be killed by Alucard exactly the same way in every incarnation of the series (manga, Gonzo series and OVAs). *The 9th Volume and OVA reveal that Luke, unlike his brother, holds a military rank within Millennium, namely Warrant Officer (the same as Schrodinger). *It is interesting to note that the nationalities of the brothers is never made clear, although it seems they are from the United States, judging by their dialogue in the manga, which is devoid of British phrases such as "wanker" (which at least Jan would've used at some point), or German pronunciations (like "ve" instead of "we"), or, if they were thought to be British, the fact that they aren't at all phased that one of Millennium's plans is to wipe out London in what can be thought of as a terrorist attack. *Despite the fact that in the manga, only Jan's hat is present in the Valentine brothers' shrine, in the 10th OVA, Luke's curved knife is now his shrine. *Luke may or may not have inspired the design of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run antagonist, Funny Valentine. Their hair and overall appearance are strikingly similar, and their surnames are the same. *Luke's English VA is Patrick Seitz and his seiyū is Takehito Koyasu. These two are also the English and Japanese voices for Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, who, coincidentally, is also a vampire. Gallery Mil bros.png|Luke (Left) and his brother Jan (Right). luke6546444.jpg|Luke in the TV anime Luke.png|Luke (right) shown during the Hellsing invasion Luke faces Hellsing Guards.png|Luke Confronts Hellsing Estate Guards. Luke Interrupted.png|Luke gets a call from Jan Valentine. Luke and Yan talk.png|Luke picks up the Call from Jan Valentine. Luke Eyes.png|A close up of Luke's Eyes. Luke and Alucard.png|Luke says "Checkmate" after he shoots Alucard and thinks he defeated him. Luke Brag.png|Luke brags about his power after he dodges a bullet from the Jackal. Luke Boast.png|Luke boasts about his power while aiming his M1 Garand at Alucard. Luke Confident.png|Luke confident of his Victory against Alucard. Luke Horrified.png|Luke Terrified when Alucard releases his Level 1 Restraint. Luke Fleeing.png|Luke flees from Alucard after he releases Control Art Restriction Level 1. Luke Gravely Injured.png|Luke has both of his legs blown off. Luke abuses Alucard.png|Luke yells "BASTARD" after Alucard orders him to regenerate his severed legs. Luke insults Alucard.png|Luke calling Alucard "A Dog for the Church of England" before getting devoured by Baskerville. Shrine Valentine Bros.png|Luke's Combat Knife (Left) shown as his shrine at the end of OVA X along with his brother Jan's Hat (Right). Category:Vampire Category:Antagonists Category:Millennium Members Category:Nazis Category:Artificial Vampire Category:Freaks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Characters